poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
New Foes, Old Friends Part 1 Transcripts
Here is the transcript for New Foes, Old Friends Part 1. Double-D: Everything's all set Eddy. Ed: Ready to go? Eddy: Yeah, sure, watch this. (Eddy clears his throat) Eddy: Ladies and gentlemen... ...the starting lineup for... ...the Power Rangers! (The crowd cheered as the spot went on) Eddy: Standing in line is a ranger from the future of 3000... ...let's give a big welcome for... ...The Yellow Time Force Ranger, Katie Walker! Katie Walker: Time for, Time Force! Gmerl: Wow, you guy's never told us you known Katie? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, we've know her for some time now. April O'Neil: Okay Noah, your up next. Noah Carver: Great, thanks April. Eddy: Next up... ...is a clever guy from Megaforce... ...The one & only... ...Noah Carver! Noah Carver: Super Megaforce, Blue! (The crowd kept on cheering) Eddy: At small forward... ...standing a scintillating from outer space... ...The Heartthrob of the Hoops... ...here is Cassie! Cassie Chan: Pink Space Ranger, power up! Eddy: At power forward... ...The Strongest of Wild Force: Danny Delgado! Danny Delgado: Thank you! Thank you! Wild Force, Iron Bison! Eddy: And up next... ...standing here from Pai Zhua, ...one of the best of Jungle Fury... ...Please welcome, Casey Rhodes! Casey Rhodes: With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger! Riley Griffin: I'd gotta say, almost every Legendary Power Rangers are here. Yoshi: Yeah, me too. Robbie Diaz: Hmmm... Amy Rose: What's wrong Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Oh, it's nothing Amy, it's just a though. April O'Neil: Riley, your next. Riley Griffin: Okay, wish me luck guy's. Mordecai: No problem Riley. Eddy: Up next Ladies and gentlemen... ...Is a 17 year old boy who has a green energem, Give it up for, Riley Griffin! Riley Griffin: Velociraptor, Power Ranger Green! (The crowd goes wild) Eddy: And coming up next... ...there are two rangers from RPM & Samurai, ... ...Please welcome, Antonio & Gemma! Antonio Garcia: Gold Samurai Power, Samurai Forever! Gemma: RPM, Get in Gear! Robbie Diaz: Yeah! Mordecai & Yoshi: Awesome! Eddy: And at point guard... ...standing here from Angel Grove, ...the veteran rangers from the past... ...the one & only white ranger, Tommy Oliver! Tommy Oliver: Mighty Morphin White Ranger, Aya! Amy Rose: Oh my gosh, that's Tommy Oliver! Mordecai: Sweet! Sunset Shimmer: My, I'm really surprised to see that. April O'Neil: Excuse me. Robbie Diaz: Huh.. April O'Neil: Are you Robbie Diaz, the red Data Squad Power Ranger? Robbie Diaz: Yep, you're looking at him. April O'Neil: That's great, then you're the last one, good luck. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, wish me luck guy's. Xion: Don't worry Robbie, we'll be rooting for you. Sonic the Hedgehog: Yeah, go kick some butt. Robbie Diaz: Right. Eddy: And now... ...the newest ranger team of Data Squad... ...he is 21 years old from New Port Richey, Florida... ...The Red Data Squad Ranger: Robert Diaz! (Robbie enters to join the others) Principal Cinch: Hmmm, Indigo Zap, is the boy a Power Ranger? Indigo Zap: Yes Principal Cinch, he's a new in this tournament. Tommy Oliver: We're really glad you could join us Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Thanks Tommy. Antonio Garcia: Are you ready for this, you're just a boy? Katie Walker: Hey, don't judge him like that Antonio, he might be a boy, but he can also kick some butt. Noah Carver: Well actually, i'm pretty sure he can fight enemies as much as we could in the past. Cassie Chan: Guys, let's just go out and have fun. (We raised our hands up, suddenly) Eddy: Tonight, we got some challengers for the Ultimate Karate Tournament... ...all the way from Crystal Prep, The Shadow Bolt's! Gmerl: Whoa. ---------------------------- (Robbie enters the ring, suddenly, a mysterious figure came out) Robbie Diaz: Huh?! What are you supposed to be? (Another Ranger enters the ring) ???: Surprised? I guess you should be. After all, I look just like you, I'll tell you what I am. I'm a Dark Crystal Prep Warrior that Principal Cinch made from your morpher. Robbie Diaz: So you're a black ranger. ???: Not a "black ranger"! I don't care if you're "red"! You're not better! You & your friends share the same mind, the same power and the same talents. But there is one easy way to tell us apart, though! (The black ranger points at Robbie) ???: Unlike you, I fear nothing. Robbie Diaz: Are you calling me a coward? ???: You're afraid of the dark! The darkness inside you still frightens you, no matter what you say. Robbie Diaz: Grr... ???: But I'M different. I embrace the darkness. I can make it do whatever I want. (The black ranger changes into Dark Mode. He also summons his Soul Eater) ???: So... I can wipe the floor with you! (The two rangers battle. After the battle, the black ranger is laying on one knee) Robbie Diaz: Hey, Black. I thought I heard you say you were gonna wipe the floor with me. ???: Hmph. Don't forget, I'm still new. I'll get stronger and stronger, The next time we fight at the finals, you're finished! Robbie Diaz: Then let's fight now! (Robbie strikes the black ranger's head, but he releases dark energy that flings Robbie backwards, but, his helmet dissappeared as Robbie looked) Robbie Diaz: (Gasp) What?! (Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset Shimmer, Amy, Atticus & Zoe were surprised of what they saw) Mordecai: Aww What?! Amy Rose: I don't believe it? Mordecai: He's got a morpher like ours. Sonic the hedgehog: How is that possible?! Gmerl: It can't be... Sunset Shimmer: But it is. Yoshi: IT'S!!!! (The Dark Crystal Prep Warrior turns out to be Emerl) Xion: E-Emerl.... (Emerl laughs) Emerl: It's nice having Crystal Prep & the darkness on my side. You are SO missing out. How could you be scared of something that can be so thrilling? Robbie Diaz: Enough! Emerl: Hmph. So now the coward is playing tough. So long, Red ranger. Hope you don't miss me. (Emerl jumps away from the ring & went with Principal Cinch) Robbie Diaz: Come back! (Emerl was gone) Robbie Diaz: (Scoffs) No way. I'm not a coward... Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts